The field of the invention is woodworking tools and the invention relates more particularly to sanding blocks. Sanding blocks have been used for many years and numerous designs are available for holding a sheet of sandpaper. Such sanding blocks are imperfect, however, and either require the user to cut a standard 9".times.11" sheet of sandpaper before inserting a portion in the block or are otherwise deficient. A sanding block on which the sandpaper can easily be inserted is shown in the Grenzow patent no. 2,396,418. In this patent, an elongated block, has a kerf 6 formed on an angle less than a right angle with respect to the side in which the sandpaper is placed. This approach provides one sanding surface which has a slot along it which can potentially cause some rough spots in the sandpaper at the line along which the sandpaper is bent. Another block is shown in the Trussell patent no. 2,911,769 which shows a sanding block somewhat similar to applicant's design in FIG. 5, but does not teach a simple way of securely placing the sandpaper on the block. Another sanding block is shown in Trussell U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,429 which utilizes a block which is a hollow channel member and the sandpaper is cut in a rather elaborate pattern and folded over the channel member.
The Botimer patent 3,975,868 shows a tapered sanding block which cooperates with a piece of sandpaper which has been folded on a slight angle and which is inserted over one end of the sanding block and tightens as the paper is further slid onto the block.
Lastly, the Lukianoff sanding block U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,060 shows a block which has two flat sides and an arcuate side which includes a kerf. The sandpaper is inserted with its opposing side in the kerf.
None of these sanding blocks are without shortcomings. For some of the designs, the sandpaper must be folded in an unusual pattern, several others call for the sandpaper to be pushed into a slot but show no way of facilitating the placing of the sandpaper into to the slot.